The invention relates to a vehicle restraint system for delimiting roadways, including base bodies that can be detachably coupled to one another, wherein the base bodies can be placed on a road surface and have at least one weighting body.
Vehicle restraint systems for delimiting roadways are known from the prior art. DE 200 03 791 U1 discloses a mobile protective steel wall for delimiting roadways made of individual wall segments which can be arranged end-to-end. Every wall segment has crash barriers arranged in parallel to the roadway and resting on at least two supports standing on plate-like foot members. The crash barriers are bolted to mounting surfaces that extend upwards from the supports and vertically relative to the roadway. Finally, the mobile protective steel wall is formed by two opposing mounting surfaces with bolted-on crash barriers. Located in between the bottom crash barriers is a heavy material.
Protective steel walls that are built according to this design have the disadvantage of possessing a high dead weight. Especially for storage, transport and installation elaborate aids for generating large forces are required for moving the protective steel walls. Thus, the protective steel walls have to be short to keep the weight of each individual segment low.
Several protective steel walls linked end-to-end can have a poor tension strap property in the case of a vehicle impact resulting in a poor protective characteristic.
US 2006/024826 discloses a vehicle restraint system which has an internal container for the uptake of water, sand or similar fillers. Up until the filling process, the entire vehicle restraint system is relatively lightweight. The container can be filled within the vehicle restraint system through openings in the head region of the vehicle restraint system and emptied through openings in the foot region of the vehicle restraint system. The container is connected to the vehicle restraint system and is malleable in its unfilled state and thus folds in when segments of the vehicle restraint system are stacked upon each other. During refilling, the container recovers its initial position.
This system is disadvantageous in that the vehicle restraint system has to be filled with weighting material after being deployed at the desired location. This filling process is quite elaborate, time-consuming and cost-intensive. Additionally, the unfavorable weight distribution of the filler inside the container with regard to the vehicle restraint system results in a high center of gravity, depending on the filling degree.